emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03007
}} is the 3,009th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 19 September, 2001. Plot Part 1 Morning in Smithy Cottage. Paddy and Emily are laid contentedly asleep in bed. Paddy wakes and realises what has happened. Outside Dale View Ed bangs on the door to try and talk to Emily. There is no answer. Nicola arrives home and asks how things have gone. He walks off leaving Nicola on the doorstep in suspense. In the Post Office, Seth questions a magazine that should have a CD-Rom on the front. Viv tells him she will order another magazine for him as he rattles on about e-mail and the like. Ed comes in trying to find Emily. Viv tells him she hasn't arrived for work yet, and digs for information about their night of passion. Ed goes, asking Viv to tell Emily he was looking for her. Seth follows him. Outside the shop Seth gives Ed some fatherly advice about women, telling him that Emily will come round soon. Emily and Paddy are still in bed. Emily makes Paddy laugh and thinks she will talk to Ed later. They are both late for work but decide to have another half an hour in bed. Paddy moves in on Emily again. [Daggert|Latisha arrives at Charity's cottage for work. Charity is surprised to see that Latisha has Kirk with her. They talk about money and agree a trial rate. In the Woolpack, Rodney asks Louise how Nicola's wedding plans are coming along. Louise is patronised by Rodney's inquiries. Bob and Terry come in for a drink. They talk about Bob selling the cruise in order to pay his ex-wife. Bob doesn't want to sell the holiday to someone in the village and so Seth tells him about selling things on the Internet. Marlon calls into the Vets surgery to see Goskirk|Rhona]. She tells him that Paddy is ill in bed and Zoe is still away so she won't be able to meet him tonight. Marlon tries to cover his disappointment, until Rhona suggests that she call in to Chez Marlon after she has finished her work. Marlon agrees and eventually goes. In the Woolpack, Rodney tells Nicola she can have as many people as she likes to the wedding. They talk about Carlos being the right person. Rodney asks Nicola to be nice to Louise and let her help with the wedding. They call Louise over. Latisha chats to Bernice about the cleaning job and the christening. Bernice tells her that Ashley has agreed to do the christening next Wednesday. Reluctantly Nicola asks Louise for some help with the wedding plans. Angie and Sean are together. He asks her what this meeting is about as he hasn't got long. She tells him about her transfer and how she is hoping to move further afield and taking the kids with her. Sean doesn't look happy. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy is still in bed. Emily tries to encourage him to get up as she must go and sort things out with Ed. They both are happy with their new relationship. Part 2 At the Woolpack, Louise is on the phone to her mother in Australia and tries to sound enthusiastic about going home. Rodney watches her from the other side of the bar, but still doesn't say anything. Nicola fusses around Carlos planning things for the wedding. Bernice watches them and Carlos asks Nicola if they can talk about things later. Nicola refuses and calls Bernice over to chat about dates with Ashley. Bernice reluctantly tells them that all the Saturdays between now and Christmas are booked, but Thursday can often be a free day. Carlos opens his diary and sees that his mother's birthday is on 4 October so they settle on that being the date. Nicola is thrilled to have set the date. Bernice isn't. Rodney is with Chris and Charity. Chris tells Rodney he want him to come to a business dinner tomorrow night to meet some important clients. Rodney isn't sure as it is Louise's last night and he had wanted to do something a little more intimate with her. Chris is persuasive and Rodney agrees and says he will bring her along. Nicola joins them and jokingly suggests that Charity and her should have a joint wedding. Charity looks down her nose at Nicola telling her a definite no. Paddy and Emily are in the kitchen at Smithy Cottage. She is about to leave to go and see Ed. Paddy asks what she is going to say to him and offers to go with her. Paddy asks if last night was a one night stand and Emily tells him no. She is at the door and Paddy insists on a good bye kiss. In the Post Office, Bob arrives to talk to Viv. She is in a bad mood as Emily hasn't turned up for work yet. Viv talks about the cruise being the only thing that is keeping her going. Bob gently tries to tell Viv that the cruise is off. He suggests they go into the backroom to talk. Ollie lets Sean into Holdgate Farm. He talks to his daughter about them moving away. Ollie tells him that maybe it is a good idea her moving away, after all she is in with a bad crowd. Sean doesn't understand what Ollie is trying to tell him. Sean pleas with her to stay in the village. In the backroom of the shop, Bob tells Viv the whole story about his payment to his ex-wife and how he is going to have to sell the cruise in order to clear the back payments. Viv is gutted. Rodney and Nicola are in Chez Marlon. She tells her father the date for the wedding. Rodney suggests the reception can be at Chez Marlon. Nicola only agrees if everything is really classy - prawn cocktail, cotton serviettes! Louise arrives with some photographer's details for Nicola. Louise asks Rodney if he has something special planned for her last night tomorrow. Rodney informs her they have to go to a dinner party at Home Farm. Louise is very disappointed. Ed come in and tells Nicola he can't find Emily anywhere. Nicola offers to help him look for her. In Jacobs Fold, Latisha talk to Jason about the difficulties in finding child care. Jason offers to look after the baby so Latisha can do her cleaning jobs. Latisha asks Jason to be Kirk's godfather. Ollie arrives at the Hopes to see Donna. She tells her about the conversation she had with her dad. Donna tells Ollie she couldn't cope if Ollie moved away. Outside Smithy Cottage, Paddy and Emily are still kissing each other trying to say goodbye. He tries to drag her indoors. Nicola and Ed walk toward the vets and see Emily with Paddy. They then see them kissing and realise where Emily has been all night and day. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday